Draco Malfoy: Keeping Enemies Closer
by RUSHofAdrenaline
Summary: Blair Reynolds is considered the 'Slytherin Mistake', that is, until a prophecy is found, revealing dark secrets. She then learns she is destined to team up with Draco Malfoy to Defeat the Dark Lord, finding not only courage, but romance.
1. One

_"I'm doing this to protect you..."_

_"This isn't protecting me! I want you here - with me! I don't care what they do to me... I'll do anything it takes,"_

_"They're not looking for you. They're after me. I'm the one that killed him. I've got the key to their victory."_

_"It's worth the risk... I need you here,"_

_"But... they could... they will kill you. I-I can't handle that... if you die..."_

_"Shhh... baby. I would rather die... I can't live without you,"_

_"I love you, Draco Malfoy... Goodbye."_

* * *

It was a Monday morning. Oh, how I hated Mondays. I sat up in my bed and wiped the crusties from my eyes. Graceful, right? I fell off my bed and onto the floor with a fairly large 'THUMP', waking all the other girls in the dorm.

" Blair, with that racket every morning, you're going to wake up the whole school!" said Lola. I said nothing, but sneered at her. My best friend was a ditzy snoot. Somehow my feet met with the floor as I picked myself up and headed to the bathrooms to shower. I could tell it was going to be an 'off' sort of day.

I showered and dressed quickly so the other Slytherin girls wouldn't complain. I threw on my robe over top of my uniform and sat at the edge of Lola's bed. She was plastering vast amount of make-up on her face. She looked like a Barbie - but I guess that was the way she (and all the guys in Hogwarts) liked it.

"Today's a special day," she said, applying some lip-gloss. I shrugged. "It's October 30th,"

'_How nice of her to remember,_' I thought, '_It's my birthday tomorrow,_"

"It's Devil's night! I'm, like, so psyched!" she said, giving her reflection one last look before turning to me. "I wonder what Draco has planned for the Gryffindors," I rolled my eyes. Everything was about _Malfoy_. Personally, I hated the twit. He's rude, obnoxious, stupid, stuck-up... the list goes on. But I suppose that's what's expected of 'The Slytherin God'.

Unfortunately, Lola and I tend to spend time with Malfoy and his minions - oops, I mean, uh, _'friends'_. Lola is Malfoy's latest fling since Pansy Parkinson. She has a feeling she'll marry him someday. Everyone else finds it pretty clear he wants in her pants.

"Well, I'm ready," she said.

"_Finally,_" I huffed, smirking at her. She excitedly grabbed my arm and we fled out the door and into the Slytherin common room.

"DRACO!" she instantly squealed. She jumped on the helpless moron and kissed him all over. He pushed her off slightly.

"Hey," he said. And with that, we all walked out of the portrait hole and down the corridors until we reached the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

"Making this Elexir is very complex, so pay attention," Snape chanted. "That means you, _Gryffindors_," It was Potions class again. _Joy_. I was barely conscious, snoring away near the back of the classroom. I felt a poke on my arm.

"What is it Jade?" came my muffled voice. Jade was another good friend of mine. She was in Gryffindor, which might explain why I actually liked her. She chuckled at me.

"You might want to pay attention," she taunted. "This could be on our exams. You want to graduate along with us, don't you?" I nodded, but put my head back down unintentionally. I was just too exausted.

'_Great. Now I'm going to not know how to do this, then I'm going to fail my potions exam, then I'm not going to graduate with my friends. Just awesome._'

I told you this day would suck.

* * *

The day carried on, until finally we all arrived back in the common room. The day was very uneventful, which surprised me - usually on Devil's night, I'm Malfoy's main victim. It's been their little 'tradition' since first year. Play pranks on me, I get pissed off, threaten to kick the crap out of Malfoy, then go back into the dormitory and sleep. It amuses the pathetic gits. Do you see, now, why I was in such a horrible mood?

Well I suppose I can't complain. Nothing has happened today. I guess since they're in their seventh year now, they've grown up a little.

I lazily walked into the girl's dormitory, ready for a good night's sleep. Hopefully I wouldn't have those pointless dreams again. I had something to look forward to at least; tomorrow I would _finally_ be seventeen.

I pulled the curtains over my four-poster bed to get changed into my pyjamas. Once I was done I pulled the curtains back again, and pulled open my covers. I patted my pillow a bit and got into my bed.

Something felt squishy.

I didn't like this awkward feeling. I got up in a daze and looked at my bed. A orange-yellow mixture was poured all over my bed! My jaw dropped in outrage. I touched the mixture; it felt slimey. It was uncooked eggs.

_God Dammit! How immature can you get? HONESTLY._'

I heaved a huge sigh as I pulled all my blankets off my bed to be washed. I got out the last set of sheets and covers from the closet, and placed them on my bed. I changed my pyjamas quickly washed my egg-covered hands and feet. Now I was ready to go to sleep.

I did the same as before, climing into bed with my nice, new, white sheets. I shut my eyes tightly and thought about tomorrow.

I heard a creaking sound above me. I opened my eyes, and before you could say 'MALFOY'S A FUCKING DEAD FERRET!', a bucket of purple slime fell from the top of my four-poster and onto my head, covering my new sheets, my hair, and my clean pyjamas. I wiped the slime from my eyes, shoved on my bunny slippers and stomped down the stairs.

"Malfoy's a fucking dead ferret," I muttered under my breath.

"Ah, Reynolds, come to join the party?" he said. I stared at him bitterly. The other Slytherin seventh-years laughed and pointed at me.

"Very funny, Malfoy," I said. "Keep talking. Perhaps _someday_ you'll say something intelligent," He was walking closer to me with every step, staring me down with those icy eyes.

I hated him.

Absolutely _hated_ him.

"You think you're a comedian, eh, Reynolds?" he said, smirking at me. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah I'm hilarious. Who do you think you are, Draco Malfoy?" I said, poking him hard in the chest. I've had enough of him. I'm sick of him pushing me around and being a complete dick to me. I pushed him as hard as I could, but he barely moved, seeing as he was nearly a foot taller than me. I ran out of the common room and into the hall, still covered in egg. I ran and ran, until I reached my sanctuary - The Room of Requirement.

'_I need a place where I can sleep and not be bothered_'

I entered as quick as I could and found a fluffy, king-size bed. I leaped on it, ready for sleep. It felt like I was floating on clouds. This bed was heavenly. I drifted off to sleep immediately.

It's a shame I missed the mysterious, obscure character entering the room...


	2. Two

I woke up the next morning, stretching out my back and arms in a cat-like way. I tumbled out of bed and found a large marble bathroom in the back of the room. I undressed and had a nice, comforting, warm bubble bath. (I desperately needed one - the egg still wasn't completely gone.) 

After I was squeaky clean, I jumped out, dried myself, and got dressed. I looked in the mirror and shrugged. That was as good as it was going to get; I barely wear make-up.

I was about to turn and leave, when I noticed something shiny in the mirror. I squinted. Was that a necklace? I looked down and touched my neck to see what was there. It was a locket! How in the world did I get a locket on my neck? There was a small, folded up piece of parchment taped to the back, I unfolded it and found out it was a letter.

_Blair,_

_Happy Birthday. I thought I should give you this._

It had no name on it. Who could it be from? It looked expensive and old; it could have been an antique. I thought to myself while heading out the door and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The Great Hall was covered in orange and black, hundreds of pumpkins and every other type of Halloween decorations imaginable. I took a seat at the Gryffindor table, between Jade and another friend of ours, Marth McAdams.

"Hey!" I said brightly, grabbing a hash brown and shoving it in my mouth.

"Oh hi!" said Jade. She poked Marth. He smiled.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they both said, waving their wands in the air. Green and pink sparkles shot out like fireworks, spelling a giant '_Happy Birthday Blair!_' in the air above the four tables.

"Thanks guys!" I said, giving them a big hug. The school gasped at the beautiful show, and Lola came running up to us, dragging Malfoy along.

"Oh my gosh! It's your birthday! Happy birthday!" she said, grasping me in a giant preppy-girly hug. I said thanks and she smiled, flashing her perfect teeth.

"I can't believe I'm even over at this side of the hall," complained Malfoy. "Let's go, Lola."

"What, no happy birthday from you, Malfoy?" I teased. "This is what I mean. I get no love." I pretended to frown.

"Why should I show love to the Slytherin mistake?" he said. "It doesn't matter if your dad's a Death Eater. You'll never be as great as him!"

"Now, now, Draco! Don't say that!" said Lola. As if being the opposite of my father was a _bad_ thing. I laughed.

"Was that supposed to offend me?" I said. "I don't _want_ to be as... 'great' as my father is, thanks,"

"And that's precisely why you'll fail in life, Reynolds," he said, sticking his nose up in the air and walking back to the Slytherin table. Marth rolled his eyes.

"What a prick," he said. Jade and I giggled.

"What's that! It's so pretty!" she said, gasping, and pointing to my locket.

"A locket, I guess. Someone gave it to me for my birthday... while I was sleeping," I took a moment to realize how strange that sounded.

"That could be full of dark magic!" someone said. We turned around. It was Hermione Granger, who was reading a book - duh.

"Looks fine to me," I said, shrugging. She gave me a worried look.

"If anything weird happens, tell me," she said sternly. I smirked and nodded. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and, of course, Harry Potter, were always looking to get themselves into trouble. I admired them for that.

Jade, Marth, and I went outside to visit Hagrid, who was a good friend of ours. He wished me a happy birthday as well, and told me a gift was waiting for me up in my dorm. Oh God... Who knows what kind of creature Hagrid could have gotten me? Still I thanked him, and we left. It was getting late and we had better get up to our common rooms before people started to complain.

* * *

It was a small package, poorly wrapped in brown wrapping paper, with a small blue bow at the top. I giggled as I began to open it slowly, causing all the other Slytherin girls to shudder in fear. Hagrid's package shook a bit, and I heard Pansy gasp. 

It was an awkward-looking creature, brown in colour, very fuzzy, with little beady black eyes. It blinked and gave everyone a witty grin, displaying extremely sharp teeth. It reminded me of a piranha, except furry. It was kinda cute!

"What the _bloody hell_ is that?" asked Lola, staring at it with a worried look on her face. I shrugged.

"Dunno. But it's kinda cute!" I said. It started scampering across the room, causing havoc to everything it touched. It jumped on Millicent Bulstrode's bed and messed up the covers, then jumped on one of the poles and slid down it as if it was a fireman's pole. It started gargling, making rude noises and drooling everywhere.

"Get it out of here!" screeched Pansy. I ran after it, but it opened the door and quickly closed it, causing me to smash my face into the door. Nice.

"It's getting away! It should be in the common room by now!" yelled another girl. I sighed. Of course, I would have to clean up this _thing's_ mess. I ran downstairs and heard a yelp. Perhaps it was too late and I should just turn back upstairs and pretend I have nothing to do with this...

"Reynolds!"

Shit. Nevermind.

"Is this contraption yours?" said Malfoy, picking it up by its foot and waving it upside down in the air.

"I suppose so. He was a birthday present," I said, grinning. The whatchamabob hissed at Malfoy.

"Well nice going, you stupid git, he just knocked over my ink and now my Potions paper is completely destroyed!" he said. I giggled.

"Aw, poor baby. Give 'em a break, he's only a little... uh... whatever the hell he is,"

"I was working forever on that paper! That little prat just ruined it!"

"You know, I didn't even know you _did_ your work. I just figured you had one of your worshippers to do it for you..."

"That's beyond the point!" he said. He shoved the whatchamabob into my stomach. "Take it. Keep it out of my sight. That's an order,"

"And you expect me to take orders from YOU?" I said, snorting.

"Yeah, I do, do you know who I am!" he said, puffing his chest out like some macho man.

"Draco Malfoy, the cocky, sissy, little daddy's boy?" I said, smiling brightly. He came closer to me.

"Never call me that again," he said. He looked like he was going to hit me.

"Or what?" I said. Now I was in the mood to piss him off.

"Or I can _make sure_ you fail potions... and possibly not graduate," he said, smirking. He knew that that was important to me.

"You can't do that!" I said.

"What are you gonna do, tell your _mommy_?" he said, smirking. I shot him a cold look.

I had nothing further to say, no witty comebacks.

For he knew perfectly well I had no mother...

* * *

**FLASHBACK TIME:)**

* * *

It was a bright summers day, not a cloud in sight. I was a happy, immature little seven-year-old with what I thought was a great life. 

Unfortunately this day would change that.

I was riding around on our front porch with my broom, swaying this way and that. I was still learning. William, better known as Billy, my brother, was teaching me. He must have been about sixteen years old at that point. He held the back of my broom with his right hand, and held my hand with his left.

"Okay, now all you have to do is kick off a bit and steer," he told me. "The broom will do most of the work. Once you get a hang of it, it's easy," he smiled. "Do you want to try again, or give it a break for a while and go get some lemonade and cookies?" Billy had short brown hair and grey eyes, just like me. Unlike me, he was tall and fairly muscular. I always made fun of him for being so beefy and macho. None the less he had a kind, welcoming face. He was a great brother, my favourite person, and my idol.

"I wanna get back on!" I exclaimed, mounting my broom and trying again. He laughed and helped me get on the broom properly. My dad, Anthony, opened the front door and gave us that stern look of his with those cold, grey eyes.

"Come inside. I have to show you something," he said. Billy and I went in with concerned faces and wondering thoughts.

"Your mother's gone," he said simply, as if it had no effect on him. "She wrote you guys a letter," Billy took the letter with a horrified look upon his face. He sat down to read it, so I could read it too.

_Dearest children,_

_You are both growing, and with every step you take,  
I hope you realize what a fabulous life you both have,  
and value every minute of it. You may be too young to  
understand why I'm doing this, but I couldn't take any more  
of it. My life has been nothing but sorrow, which is why I  
had to end it. I know it may have seemed like I was happy,  
but inside I felt hurt and pain with every step I was forced  
to take. Children, don't take the path that I chose. It is indeed  
the wrong one. But there was no other way end of this woeful  
thing some call my life. Blair Elizabeth, you are still very young,  
keep your chin up and stay close to your brother. William,  
take good care of your sister for me. I'm so very proud  
of you both. I love you._

_Mom_

Billy's face went pale as he was reading it. I, on the other hand, didn't understand. Perhaps at that time I didn't understand the concept of death. I looked at Billy with an ambiguous look upon my face. His eyes looked shiny, as if he was about to cry.

"Get to bed, you two," our father growled at us. He shoved us out of the kitchen without another word. We walked up the dark spiral steps in our house, Billy being a bit more sluggish than usual.

"I can't believe he doesn't even care," he hissed. I knew of whom he was talking about - our father. We both had noticed the letter had no effect on him. But that was just our dad for you. He was more involved with his work with You-Know-Who than his family. If he was forced to choose, he'd choose the 'Dark Lord'.

Billy went into his room with a quick 'Goodnight', and shut his door. This meant to leave him alone. He usually kept his door open for me, just in case I had a nightmare, so I could wake him up and he'd tell me a story or talk to me to get my mind of things. But with his door closed, I knew not to bother him this time. He was having troubles of his own.

I went into my room as well, still a tad confused. What did that letter mean? Was she really gone? ... Of course she wasn't. She'd be here for me in the morning, like usual, waking me up with strawberry pancakes. It's just a matter of me falling asleep, and then she'll be back. I hopped into my bed and shut my eyes.

But what if she really was gone?

What if she really did hate her life... and did this to herself?

I sat back up. I couldn't sleep. How could I possibly sleep knowing my mother was gone? I glanced across the hall at Billy's room. The door was still shut, and the lights were on, which meant that he was up too. I didn't want to bother him, so I went outside, onto my balcony.

I can't believe it. I won't believe it. She can't be gone.

I sat down on the balcony, and when reality finally sunk in, I felt tears sting my eyes.

This can't be happening. She isn't gone!

But in a matter of seconds, my dry cheeks became stained with tears. I sat there, weeping, with no one to hold me, and no mother to turn to. How would I continue life? Every girl must have a mother. Who will tell me about boys? Who will I share my girly secrets to once I'm older? Who will tell me about the birds and the bees?

"Reynolds," came a voice from above.

JESUS?

I looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy, riding on his broom. I groaned.

"I don't have time for this, Malfoy... please..." I said, sniffling and crying all the more. The very last thing I needed right now was Draco Malfoy making fun of me.

"What's wrong?" he said. He looked at me as if... he actually cared. But still, I remained silent and hung my head low. "Blair... what is it?"

I looked up at him again with a shocked face. That was the first time he's ever used my first name. He's known me, tormented me, and teased me ever since we both could talk... and he's finally calling me Blair...

I told him everything. The broom flying, the letter, Billy's reaction, my memories of my mother, all of my thoughts...

He hovered over my balcony and got off his broom while I continued to talk.

"Do you think she's really gone?" I said finally. By this time my face was so drenched in tears I was surprised it wasn't pruney. He walked a bit closer to me.

"Is she on your mind?" he said.

"Yes,"

"And is she in your heart?"

"Yes,"

"Then she will never be gone..." he said, smirking. I was surprised that words of such wisdom would come out of the mouth of Draco Malfoy. I was also surprised that he was even talking to me. I suppose it was because he understood what it's like to have family problems, and to feel lonely and worthless. I knew of the kinds of things his father did to him...

Without another word, he mounted his broom and flew away, back to his house across the street. I went back into my room with new, optimistic thoughts to ponder. I went over to my dresser and looked in the mirror. I wiped away my tears, deciding to stay strong. I looked down at the last things I had of my mother - her journal, and her musical jewellery box. The jewellery box was small, with a large design of a rose on it. When you opened it, it played a song - an ancient lullaby my mom used to sing to me. Her journal was leather bound, with a small lock on it and key. I picked up my mother's music box and journal, and put them under my pillow.

Draco was right.

She would never be gone.


	3. Three

I gave Malfoy a piercing look, and without further words, I stormed up the spiral steps, remembering that night and Draco's random act of kindness as if it was yesterday. My whatchamabob followed closely behind me as I jumped onto my bed and pulled all the curtains over so nobody could see me. I didn't need any drama from Lola or the other Slytherin girls. Tears rolled down my cheeks but I wiped them away instantly, remaining strong, just like that night. The whatchamabob purred at me, and looked at me with a 'What the bloody hell is going on?' sort of look. 

"It's nothing," I said, smirking at it. "You need a name, don't you?" It nodded at me. "Well... you like to cause pain and havoc to Malfoy, I see. So an appropriate name would be 'Blair Jr.'... but let's just call you... Mayhem," It nodded some more in excitement. I liked him. He seemed to like me, too. I reminded myself to thank Hagrid; I now had a tormenting-Malfoy-partner. Mayhem snuggled up beside me and purred some more. We decided to forget the day's events and fall asleep...

* * *

"Blair, are you ready _yet_!" complained Lola. It was the next day, November 1st, and Lola, Malfoy, his two lugheads, and I, were going out together for our Hogsmeade trip. I was in the washroom getting ready, and apparently, I was taking too long.

"I only got in here a couple minutes ago!" I said. I put on a small bit of eyeliner, brushed my hair and teeth, then sprayed on some perfume. That was it. Then I walked outside and gave Lola a smile.

"C'mon chicka, my baby's waiting for me," she said dreamily. I groaned. A whole day with Malfoy. Excellent. We walked down the steps and Lola stepped instantly in front of me to get a better view of Malfoy. I chuckled behind her.

"You look wonderful today, Draco," she told him, hinting at him to comment about how 'wonderful' she looked today, too.

"Yeah," he grunted. She looked disappointed, but gave him a long, passionate kiss anyways.

That's always a problem when training dogs. If you reward them for bad behaviour, they'll do it over and over again. Lola needs to learn how to train her Malfoy. And perhaps keep him on a leash.

Not to mention clean up after him after he shi-

"Are we gonna go or what?" said Malfoy, interrupting my thoughts. Crabbe and Goyle grunted, and with that we were off to Hogsmeade, to start a day which I had a feeling would suck majorly.

God save me!

* * *

"This place sucks," said Malfoy. We were at a small coffee shop in Hogsmeade that just opened, called 'Beans'. It was a nice little place to be, I was actually enjoying myself. There was a stage to the right side of it, where currently a young man was playing acoustic guitar and singing a love song that he dedicated to some girl that was sitting, drinking coffee, and blushing. The atmosphere was comforting and friendly. I liked it. 

Note to self: Come here in the future.

"GET OFF THE STAGE!" yelled Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle smirked at each other, then at Malfoy, as if he just accomplished something great.

"Shut up, Malfoy, I think it's cute!" I said. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Goyle. Wand," He stated simply. Goyle handed Malfoy his wand, as Malfoy smirked. He waved it and muttered a spell. Some coffee that a waitress was serving to a customer flew up in the air and poured over the acoustic-guitar-playing boy. I gasped.

"Malfoy, you prat!" was all I could say. The boy dropped his guitar suddenly and started hopping around the stage, yelping. The girl he was singing to ran onstage instantly and helped him. "I can't believe you just did that. What did that boy do to you? You such an asshole! Lola, do something!" Lola shrugged at me.

"He was rather horrible," she said. Yeah, right. She just didn't want to go against Malfoy. Eugh, I swear to God I will strangle you both!

I walked out of the cafe in a hurry, wanting desperately to get away from Malfoy.

"Blair, where are you going?" said Lola, grabbing my arm.

"Away from that inconciderate cockroach!" I said. He just made me so _angry_.

"Listen, Blair, I'm sorry you don't like him... but he means a lot to me... and someday soon... you'll be the Maid of Honour at our wedding..." she said with a kind smile. I looked at her bluntly.

"He Doesn't. Want. To Marry. You," I said. "For the last time. He wants to bang you, then leave you. You think 'cause he's _The Slytherin King_ that he's some big catch. But look at him, Lola. Is he really all that special?"

Draco stared her down with those blue eyes, at winked at her seductively.

"Yes! Look at that. How can you say that isn't sexy!" he said, smiling brightly.

Damn him.

"I meant look at him on the inside. He treats you like crap. He treats other people like crap. He-"

"Stop. Just. Stop," she said. "I've had enough of your complaining, and I understand why you're jealous, but-"

"JEALOUS?" I said, outraged. "_JEALOUS!_"

"Yeah. It's fine though, I understand. Most girls are..."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

"You sound pretty jealous to me. But it's okay, though," she said.

"Yeah, it's okay if you're jealous," said Malfoy, smirking at me. I gave him a stern look.

"I'm not jealous. Why would I want _you_, you stupid, ignorant, inconciderate, conceited, son of a-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We looked over at Lola, who now lay on the ground, covered in mud. I rushed to her aid, trying to help her up, as Draco just stood there.

"If you think I'm getting these robes muddy, you're more stupid than I thought," he said. I rolled my eyes at him. I'm surprised Lola hasn't slapped him already. I think sometime I'll have to do her the favour.

"Jackass," I said in a low tone, putting Lola's arm around my shoulder to help her walk. "At least get one of your slaves to do it," I said. He commanded Goyle to help, and Goyle put Lola's other arm around his shoulder. "I think my leg's broken!" she whined. "I BROKE MY LEG! AH!"

"Shhh," I said, trying to calm her down. "We'll get you to the hospital wing as quick as possible, don't worry," We limped our way back to Hogwarts, which was a very unpleasant experience. So much whining from Lola and Malfoy! Maybe they _are_ the perfect couple.

"Tsk tsk, what have we here?" scolded Madame Pomfrey.

"Lola-"

"I BROKE MY LEG!" she yelled. I smiled at her sympathetically and turned back to Madame Pomfrey.

"Lola slipped in the mud and hurt herself," I finished.

"Right then, I'll have to examine her leg. It may take a while," said Madame Pomfrey with a kind smile. Malfoy groaned. Goyle slapped her down on the nearest hospital bed. "She sprained her ankle," said Madame Pomfrey in a matter of seconds.

"Did it kill you to wait that long?" I muttered to Malfoy. He merely smirked. I hate that smirk. HATE!

"It's not just a _sprained ankle_... I BROKE MY LEG!" she yelled again.

"Nope, you sprained your ankle. It looks pretty bad though, I'd advise you not to walk on it,"

"I CAN'T WALK ANYWAYS! I BROKE MY LEG!" she yelled once more. Madame Pomfrey sighed and turned to me again, ignoring Lola's wails. "Unfortunately, we're out of the potion that fixes this, so I'll have to keep her here a few days until our shipment comes. Once we get it delivered, we'll give it to her, and she'll be as good as new and walking again," she said. I nodded.

"Will you at least stay here with her until she gets better?" I asked Malfoy. He snorted.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Stay here with her for me," he commanded. They grunted in approval and sat beside Lola's bed. Malfoy and I walked out of the Hospital Wing, him with a smug smirk on his face, and me with a face of disgust and disapproval.

"I can't believe you won't even stay with your own girlfriend," I said.

"I can't believe all throughout the day you haven't stopped bitching," he said.

"I can't believe all throughout the day you've been nothing but rude,"

"Well I can't believe all throughout the day you've been denying that you have a secret lust for me,"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. I can see it in your eyes. I know you want me," he said with a smirk. My eyes narrowed in anger.

"For the last time - I don't like you. Infact, I hate you," I said.

"Yeah, yeah,"

"I can't believe you treat Lola like that. I'm surprised she hasn't left you already," I said. There was a long pause, a break of awkward stillness. I didn't really notice it, since I was so pissed off. We continued to walk in silence up the stairs, getting much closer to the common room, when he finally said something. Something very... surprising.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't say sorry to me... you should say sorry to Lola," I said.

"No, not for that... for, er, saying that stuff about your mom yesterday," he said. I gave him an odd look. Malfoy? Apologizing? "I wasn't thinking clearly," I shrugged slowly, I still couldn't comprehend why he was being... nice.

"It's fine... don't worry about it,"

"But, you deserved something rude like that," he came back. "You were being a real bitch," I heaved out a huge sigh. Just when I thought Malfoy had a decent heart, he said something stupid that just convinced me his heart was cold as ice.

"And you should have better control of that ugly _thing_ of yours," he said. I gave him an angry look, wanting nothing more in the world than to slap him across the face. Hard.

"You're giving me that look again," he said flatly.

"What look?"

"That one that tells me you want me," he said, raising his eyebrows. He muttered the password and disappeared into the common room, but not before flashing me that devilish smirk of his. That smirk.

The one that always made me want to vomit.

Oh, God, I hate that smirk...


	4. Four

It was a drowsy Sunday afternoon, and I was sitting on my bed in the empty dormitory peacefully. I feel horrible saying this, but, with Lola gone, I actually got a good night's sleep. I took a deep breath in, and sighed happily to myself. Today was going to be my 'relaxation day'. Mayhem grinned at me, flashing those hazardous teeth. I gave him a quick pet, then reached under my bed. There lay my two most precious belongings - an old jewellery box, and a worn-out, leather bound journal. 

"These used to be my mother's," I explained to Mayhem, while messing up the fur on the top of his head. He looked at me inquisitively. "Look at this," I said, opening the jewellery box. It played a soothing tune for me, one I heard constantly, but still enjoyed. I sang the song quietly with the music.

"_There's no place I'd rather be  
Than here with you, and you with me.  
But when I'm nowhere to be seen,  
Close your eyes, I'm in your dreams._"

Mayhem purred along to the music, and I smiled. That was the song my mother used to sing to me. Since the day she passed, it's been an inspiration. It's so much more than just a song to get me to sleep... it's a song to get me through life.

I heard a large crash coming from the door, and subtle moaning. I looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy, and a 'little friend' of his, Pansy Parkinson. He pushed her forcefully onto her bed and started groping her and kissing her neck, not even noticing me sitting there in disgust.

"You know, when people tell you to 'get a room', they usually mean one that isn't occupied," I stated flatly. Malfoy looked up at me, and groaned.

"You again, Reynolds? Get out of here!"

"Does Lola know about this?"

"Do I care?"

"You should. She's your girlfriend," I said. He rolled his eyes at me and continued to feel up Pansy. I shuddered at the sight. "Will you kindly bring these festivities elsewhere?"

"Draco, baby, can you please get her out of here so we can... continue this?" Pansy asked him, fluttering her eyelashes and touching his neck in a sad attempt at being seductive. Malfoy got up and walked towards me.

"Oh. Right. Is this supposed to be intimidating?" I asked, smirking up at him. "I'm telling Lola!" I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He walked even closer to me, with anger in his steps, until our faces were less than inches apart.

"Don't. You. Dare," he said, eyeing me with hatred. I felt the bitter coldness with his stare.

"Or what?" I said. He took one final step forward and I heard a _crunch_. My jaw dropped as I looked down. "YOU BROKE IT!" I yelled. I saw my mother's jewellery box, shattered on the floor in a jumble of wood scraps that would take forever to put together. My eyes stung with tears, and I had a shortness of breath. "You... you broke it..." I said, much more quiet this time around.

"Does that teach you?" he said, smirking down at me.

I _loathe_ him.

He always has to have the last word, always has to win.

Not this time.

I flung my right fist at him with all my might, and knocked him square in the face. I hit him in the mouth with my left. I continued striking him with my clenched fists, losing control. Before I could grasp what I was doing, my legs got into the brawl, and I was kicking him too. It was pure gold, because I knew he would never fight back - I am a girl. He would just have to take the beating. I heard Pansy scream and run out of the dormitory. I started scratching and kicking more. At that point I wanted to do everything I could to put him through as much pain as possible.

And before I knew it, Malfoy laid on the ground before me, with a bloody nose, black eye, and fat lip. He had random scratches scattered on his face and arms. He was clutching his side, probably somewhere where I kicked him. I didn't know what to do at that moment. Should I run away and pretend I didn't do anything? I knew he would never tell a soul that I did this to him; everyone would make fun of him for getting his beat up by a girl - especially a girl of my height and dainty figure.

He breathed deeply in pain as I thought to myself, looking down at him. For some reason, seeing him like this made me want to cry even more. And knowing that I caused this damage just made it worse. I heaved a sigh and outstretched my arm, helping him up, for I knew this wasn't the first time he was put through this type of pain...

* * *

**FLASHBACK TIME!**

* * *

I heard yelling come from across the street; a grown male, with a piercing voice, so much so that you could hear the immorality in his every word. Then, a little boy, whose voice sounded hurt and sorrowful, crying and yelling...begging, pleading. 

"Sir, no! Please!" came the boy. I saw a flash of red light coming from every window of the mansion, and then there was silence...

It was four years after my mom's death. I was ten. Although I was still unaware of the harsh reality of the world around me, I knew there was something wrong. I also knew, for that matter, where those screams where coming from.

The Malfoy Manor.

I knew what I was to do. I grabbed my broom and opened the door to my balcony. It was nighttime, and it was very dark, but I didn't mind. He was there for me when things got rough, so it was my very first priority at that time to be there for him. I stepped onto my balcony and mounted my broom, and then with one last breath, I kicked off and soared into the air. I had gotten much better at flying, with Billy's help, so I arrived at The Malfoy Manor in a short amount of time. I flew onto Malfoy's balcony and peered into the glass door. There I saw Draco, crying, in a horrible state. He had a huge gash through his forehead, and bumps and bruises everywhere. His nose and lips were bloody and swollen. I knocked on the door. He shot me a glance and quickly turned around so I couldn't see his tear-stained face.

"I already saw you, dummy," I stated. He huffed at me and came to open the door.

"What?" he said.

"I came to help,"

"I don't need your help, go away!" he said. I lead myself inside, since I knew he wasn't going to do it. He remained silent.

"What happened?" I asked, although I already knew.

"That's none of your business, Reynolds!"

"Sit down," I said. He took a seat on his extremely large - and fancy - bed. I reached into the back pocket of my jeans and brought out my wand. I waved it towards the gash on his forehead. "It should be fixed now," I couldn't really tell, since his face was completely covered in blood.

"And my lip?" he said, pointing to his abnormally large lip.

"I can't fix that... I only know the spell to treat open wounds," I explained. "But I'll help with it," I waved my wand again, causing a small bag of ice to appear in my hands. I placed it on his face.

"Ah! That's cold!" he said, backing away.

"Well do you want to fix it or not?" He groaned and sat back down, as I put the ice pack on his mouth and nose again. He twitched at first, because of the cold, but eventually got used to it.

"How do you know all this?" Malfoy said - his voice muffled. "All the magic... and making the swelling go away?"

"My brother..." I explained. "He teaches me everything," I told him stories about Billy and my mother, and how we used to go out to the park, ride our brooms, and have picnics.

"I wish I had a family like that," he said. I sighed, knowing his 'family' wasn't worthy enough of being called a family at all. He had no one that cared for him as much as Billy did for me... no one to clean up his bumps and scrapes, and no one to teach him anything in life. I thought I had it bad without a mother... but I didn't realize that he had it worse. I still had Billy, while he had to resort to me, his sworn enemy, to care for him. "I've never been to a park... or had a picnic,"

"Well, Billy and I will have to take you one day," I said, giving him a sympathetic smile. "Hold this ice against your face, please," I reached into my other back pocket and pulled out my handkerchief. "Where's your washroom?"

"I have one in my room," he said, pointing to a door near the back of his extremely large bedroom. I went into his washroom, and gasped. Everything in there was the most expensive looking black marble. I quickly turned my attention to the sink, and wet my handkerchief. I walked back over to him and dabbed some water on his bloody face. I wiped away the blood the best I could, to see his ice blue eyes staring up at me. I smiled.

"There you go," I said. I got up and picked up my broom to leave, but I felt him tug my arm.

"Wait!" he said. I turned back around to face him.

"Yes?"

"I... uh, er, Thanks," he said.

"No problem," I said, grinning. And with that, I was gone.

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

After helping Malfoy up, I lead him over to the boy's dormitory and handed him over to Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Put ice on those bruises, guys," I said simply, and left the room. I had better things to do than tend to Malfoy's bruises again.

I walked down the stairs and into the empty common room. I hated the Slytherin common room; it was so dark and unwelcoming. I climbed out of the portrait hole and into the halls, heading for the hospital wing.

"Good day to you, Miss Reynolds," said Madame Pomfrey.

"Hello, Madame. Would I be able to visit Lola?" I asked. She nodded, even though we both knew I wasn't allowed there late at night.

"Just don't tell anyone," she said, grinning. I smiled and nodded, walking into the hospital wing. I saw many of the patients in their bed, sleeping. In the very last white bed of the room, was Lola. She wasn't sleeping, but sitting up in her bed, staring blankly out the window, with a troublesome look upon her face.

"Boo!" I said, pulling up a chair next to her bed and sitting down. She jumped and gave a quick smile.

"Hi," she said. I could tell something was wrong.

"What's up?" I said. She shrugged.

"I guess... it's Draco. He hasn't even come to visit me yet, or anything..." I cringed at the subject, remembering what I came here to do - tell her about Pansy.

"Um... yeah... about him," I started. "I don't think he deserves you, Lola."

"I'm the one that doesn't deserve him! He's so amazing, I don't know what to do!"

"Lola, please, listen..." I said. "He's not who you think he is... I mean... I caught him cheating on you with-"

"With Pansy," she said. I nodded. "And Millicent, and Hermione, I know,"

"_Hermione?_" I said, my eyes widened. "That's kind of... unexpected,"

"Yeah. Stupid Mudblood," she said with a sickened look.

"So... you know about all this?"

"Yeah. But what am I supposed to do about it? I can't _leave him_... I'm nothing without him. He completes me. He's my everything!"

"I know it seems that way at first... but once you just spend some time away from him, you'll get used to not having him around, and I bet you'll start to like it. I mean, you'll have freedom! And, he won't always push you around. It'll be fine, please, just leave him," I said. "You're better off,"

"You don't understand, you're not with him. Draco's... addictive. No matter how horrible he treats me, I always want to be with him, I always want more," she said. "I can't leave him, Blair," she wiped away some stray tears, as I gave her a reassuring hug. I didn't know exactly how she felt. I mean; if I were in that situation, I would definitely leave him. Why is it not that easy for her?

After a few hours, I finished my job as a best friend by making her happy. We were giggling and talking when Madame Pomfrey decided it was time that I should leave. I said goodbye to Lola and gave her a goodbye hug before heading up the stairs to the Slytherin Common Room.

I walked into the empty common room and climbed up the stairs to the dormitory. Everyone was sleeping. I got to my bed and looked down, realizing something: my jewellery box was gone! I sighed to myself, thinking that the house elves might have cleaned up the broken mess. I got into bed and shut my eyes, only to be acquainted with yet another awkward dream...


End file.
